red roses or not?
by stefany-01
Summary: a birthday, two men, two different flowers
1. Chapter 1

**Series****: ****Castle**

**Genre****: ****romance ****Castle****/****Beckett**

**Summary****: ****a ****birthday****, ****two ****men,****two**** different flowers**

**Note****: Nothing ****is ****mine**** not even**** Rick**** Castle**** and**** it ****makes me**** sad**

It was an exhausting day, the team after several days of investigation has finally arrested a businessman who killed his partner to regain the majority in his business.

But today was not a day like any other, It was the anniversary of Beckett, no friend had mentioned or even wished his birthday because they knew she did not like that.

Castle had respected it; he knew that the investigation has been difficult enough he did not want to offend beckett more.

But it was still impossible for him not to make any gesture.  
Night had now fallen on the 12th.

Esposito and Ryan had left the place, there was Beckett who finished the paperwork.

B: Castle go ahead, I practically finished.

C: As you wish, I see you tomorrow.

B: good night.

He gets up and walks toward the elevator he returned then on his strides.

C: Oh yes, I forgot, there's something for you in the drawer, to tomorrow .

He disappeared.

Beckett was now intrigued, stopped writing and hesitantly opened the drawer with Castle she did not know what to expect, first drawer : nothing, she smiled to thinking about the little game that Castle had established, with less hesitation she opened the second drawer, there to find a wooden box, she took it gently.

She held her breath before opening it, closes eyes, opens the box, and finally decided to watch.

She discovered a beautiful flower crystallized, more exactly an orchid, a flower so bright, so pure. At the side of the flower an inscription engraved on wood, "for Kate Beckett."

In the box, there was a small letter.

"I know it's your favorite flower, I make ensure it does not fade, as my admiration and my respect for you, happy birthday Kate" RC.

She had tears in her eyes, how did he know it was her favorite flower? she had never spoken to him or had just mentioned, he was so attentive, she was upset, castle could at times to exasperate her, but he could in a split second to make her again as a girl was 15 years who falls in love with a boy, she hated feeling dependent on his presence at her side ...

It was now time for Beckett to return home, she knew that Josh waiting for her, at that thought, she felt an anguish to form at the bottom of her stomach, but whatever, she would do it.

She arrived at her door, her legs still shaking from the emotion that had aroused the gift of Castle, she should resume a normal attitude at least to Josh.

She opened the door, saw a table to candles, a bottle of wine ... everything looked perfect, Josh arrived took her cloak and handed her a bouquet of red roses.

J: Happy birthday darling.

Red roses

B: Thanks Josh, you should not, you're crazy.

J: it is nothing, I assure you. Come sit down.

He pulls her by the arm, kissed her on the forehead.

J: let you drive tonight it is your night.

The dinner passed correctly, Josh was attentive, made her laugh, he also offered the beautiful earrings,..., but Beckett could not resist to looking at this box put on the stand, thinking about this which find inside she shuddered.

The beeper of Josh sounded, she knew that he would to go and that evening was finish and to be honest to herself she was relieved.

B: The work call you Josh, you should go

J: you're sure they can call another doctor, you know.

B: go ahead, I tell you, it was perfect, thank you Josh.

J: I'll be back as soon as I finished.

A quick kiss on the lips.

B: ok.

It was nearly 22pm, Beckett found herself home alone, caught between a huge bouquet of red roses and a single flower eternal. She felt the beating of her heart accelerate, it had to see him, she needed.

He was sitting on her couch his computer on his knees, a glass of scotch at his side. someone banged on the door, who could it be he, he was not expecting anyone.

C: Beckett?

B: he gave me a huge bouquet of red roses,

C: What?

B: I think it was the biggest bouquet I've ever seen, he cooked me a delicious dish, chose a good wine, offered me beautiful earrings!

C: It's a man of taste, that's great, what's wrong, Kate?

K: You did not hear? Red roses !

C: this is the gift most often offered to women

B: Then why do not you?

C: I..

B: why he did not know my favorite flower ? why is that you who know?

C: You said once when we were in a park, a jogger had just to be killed, there were all kinds of flowers, you're stopped at a time and you have said that the orchids were so bright, so perfect.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, she was touched by the response of Castle.

B: Castle ...

C: I knew it would make you happy, I do not want an ordinary gift, you're not an ordinary woman Kate.

C: enter please ! we will not stand in the corridor.

**to be continued ! Thank you for reading (please leave comments)**


	2. Chapter 2

C: do you drink?  
B: water that's okay.  
C: ok a glass of scotch for the lady.  
B: Castle!

C: What ? it is your birthday, right? it is important to celebrate.

B: where are your mom and alexis?

C: at a seminar on theater.

B: ok, I know one who will not get bored.

C: impossible ...hold...

B: thank you  
B: you write? I interrupted you, I'm sorry.  
C: it's nothing, I noted just a few ideas.  
B: I can read?  
It takes the computer with his hands.  
C: No, of course not

B: Why? I am the muse I have a right to look.

C: No, you just have the right to read it before it has published

B: ok sir the writer, I do not insist

C: thank you, _beep of the microwave_ ah pop corn is ready, a movie session "without popcorn is not one.

You knew I was going to start a movie session, that's why you came on, admit it?

B: you got me, Castle!

She was him grateful to turn the situation into a mockery.

B: what movie?

C: a film by Howard ... you know?

B: no

C: my god, one of the great filmmaker and you do not know, it's sad, I'll have you taught new film bases.

They settled properly on the couch and let themselves be captivated by the film.

C: I'm thirsty, and you?

Beckett concentrated on film made an affirmative sign her head.

C: I'll get some stuff.

He returned with beer and candy

C: Did I miss something?

B: they discovered that Jim and Kelly were together the night of the murder, and I'm sure ...

C: Stop!

B: What?

C: this is not you the cop, tonight!

B: Do not tell me you do not have your idea

C: yes but I do not say

B: Richard Castle knows when to be silent.

C: very funny.

End credits.

B: I knew it was he; he was too innocent-looking.

C: You tell me as much.

B: you doubt my intuition Castle?

C: you convinced me long ago.

B: Well, I think it's time to go, thank you Castle, I ...

C: Oh no you do not leave now, you must see his second film and I can bet you will not find the killer.

B: You're challenging me, Castle?

C: If it makes you stay, then yes

Long silence

C: but I understand if you must go, Josh is waiting for you maybe?

B: he has called urgently to the hospital I do not think he will return before tomorrow.

C: Stay then, please, Kate. There are still more candy, you will not let me finish them alone.

B: I have a challenge also.

C: Exactly.

The fatigue was too strong for them; they were huddled against each other, the arm of "Castle" around the shoulders of Beckett.

Kate had her hand on his chest. She has rocked by the beating of his heart and castle bewitched by the smell of the hair of the woman he was holding.

Kate's phone began to ring, Castle moved at the sound of the phone, Kate woke up, took his mobile phone, a message from Josh, the anxiety deep in her stomach came back. "Honey, I could not go before tomorrow I'm going on a long surgery, happy birthday again, sorry, I'll catch up, good night " she has reassured.

B: What time is it? I gotta go.  
C: What's happening? Nothing serious?  
B: No, no it is late, it's time I get home.  
C: Josh?  
B: Yes.

C: he has returned ?

B: No, I should anyway ...

C: we make nothing wrong, you know

B: I do not know

C: Kate believe me, we did nothing wrong, we just spent a pleasant evening together, nothing which can put you in an awkward position.

B: I'm already in trouble because of you.

K: I'm already in a delicate situation because of you.

C: Why you are angry? I did nothing.

B: You should never have offer me this flower, everything would have been easier

C: I do not understand, I thought you liked it.

B: In fact, I like it too.

C: Kate, I just wanted to show you that you became important to me, if I knew that you put in this condition, I would not have done it.

B: And how do you think I would react, Castle?

C: Not with tears in eyes, and being angry against me.

B: I'm sorry, but I understand nothing Castle, you must help me.

C: I need a drink, now.

He took a glass of scotch as if to give courage and confront the situation.

C: Listen, I do not know what to say.

B: I think I deserve better

C: pardon?

B: Yes, I tell you that I'm lost, I do not know what to think about this situation and in return you do not know what to say.

C: this situation ? But this situation is as it is, because you chose it as I do, I remind you.

B: chose ?

C: oh yes, we have chose, pretending that everything go well, by making personal choices that allowed us to just close our eyes about the situation. And now we find ourselves here, you know where is it you? Because I don't know.

B: I do not know, I just know I want it to stop,

C: stop ?

B: Yes castle, I can't go on like this, I need to know.

C: what do you want me to say? I'm crazy about you? I'm crazy about you, now it says and you know, there is something between us, I can't explain it, is so strong that sometimes I prefer to distance myself.

_castle takes its breath_,

C : listen when I decide about take a step forward, you take two back and even for me. You know that we are, we are great cowards.

B: castle.

C: wait, I can tell you I love you a thousand times, the situation is that you are not free, Kate, There is Josh and I said to myself that it is fortunate that he have that I would never have. Then thinking, I said that I am the Lucky. Because I see you around 8 hours a day, I know how you like your coffee, your favorite color, I know when you doubt about a suspect because you have this little wrinkle in the forehead that appears, I know your triumphant look when you lock up a killer, and yes, I know your favorite flower. I never get tired to know Kate and to know that you find happiness with Josh it's ok for me.

B: What ...

C: Let me finish, please, the truth, Kate, is that if I had had the courage, I'd already gone, and I let you live your happiness with Josh but I can't. I promise you that I do not come in the office to annoy you, Kate, I can't go, that's why it's up to you to tell me to go away.

**Thank you for reading, to be continued ( don't forget reviews)  
**


End file.
